ShikaIno Oneshot
by j.baby13
Summary: ok this is my firt story so i hope y'all like it. super steamy sex scene! Warning: LEMON!


Shikamaru layed in the field with his eyes closed letting the sun absorb into his skin as Ino sat next to him in the soft grass. Ino decided that she was in the mood to bug Shikamaru a bit, so she gently sat on his stomache. He groaned.

"What?" Ino asked innocently.

"Will you please get off of me? Neji kicked the crap out of me so I'm not really in the mood," he said in an annoyed tone.

Ino rolled off. "Fine, fine," she gave in. "You big baby."

"Troublesome woman," he said getting up and starting to walk away.

"Don't leave!" Ino protested.

"I'm hungry so I'm going to get some food. If you want to come you can," he told her continuing to walk.

She sprang up and followed him.

"Slow down!" she yelled from behind him.

He walked back to her and slung her over his shoulder. "Hey now, this is completely unfair," she complained. "I'm not that slow."

He let her down once they were inside his house. "Ramen?" Shika asked her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure," she replied sitting down on the couch.

He sat down next to her as he waited for the water to boil. "So how are you and Sasuke?" he asked inquisitively.

"Eh, we're ok," she told him honestly.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"All he thinks about is himself…I'm just starting to get tired of it…"

"You just figured that out?" he asked in his usual uninterested tone.

"Shut up. What about you and Temari?" I asked in a counter.

"Its not going too well. We've been fighting the last few weeks."

"Then why are you still with her?"

"Why are you still with Sasuke?" he shot bock.

The two were silent until Shikamaru had to get up to finish making the food. He walked back into the room and handed her a bowl. They ate slowly and without talking. After they were both finished, Shikamaru lit a cigaret. "Why do you do that?" Ino asked.

"It calms me," he replied simply.

Ino took the cigaret from his mouth and put it out. "I wish you wouldn't."

"You think you can stop me?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I do," she told him smugly.

"Wanna bet?" he challenged.

"Sure."

He took another cigaret out and lit it before sticking it in his mouth. Ino took it out of his mouth and kissed him deeply then pulled away. "See?"

"You're a cheater," he said his breathing a bit ragged.

"No I'm not. I simp-" She was cut off by his lips being pressed hard against hers. She kissed him back matching his roughness. He ran his tounge along her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth. She quickly granted it letting him explore the cavern of her mouth with his tounge. She bit his lip as he pulled away for much needed air.

"Bedroom?" he asked her breathing heavily. She nodded feeling a burning in the pit of her stomache that ached for him. She wanted him and she could tell he wanted her from the growing bulge in his pants.

He slung her over his shoulder like he had earlier, but Ino wasn't going to protest this time. She bit his neck playfully from behind just before he let her down on his king sized bed. "Oh you're gonna pay for that one Ino-chan," he told her in a low voice.

"Punish me baby," she replied spreading her legs in front of him.

"You asked for it," he said crawling over her. He kissed her roughly then moved down her neck nibbling and sucking harshly.

She moaned and ground her hips against his feeling his dick already rock hard. She wrapped her legs around his hips causing her skirt to lift a bit and Shikamaru to growl. "Naughty naughty girl," he told her fumbling with the buttons on her shirt.

"I'm not wearing a bra either," she whispered in his ear before gently biting his neck.

He threw her shirt in some random direction. "Tsk tsk Ino-chan," he mock scolded before running his hands own her chest stopping on her breasts and massaging them while grinding his hips roughly into hers. She moaned loudly causing him to press harder and massage faster. He pinched one of her nipples between his fingers and put his lips against hers shoving his tounge down her throat. She pulled his shirt up and off of him quickly causing a break in their kissing. He grabbed her skirt and ripped it off of her leaving her completely exposed accept for her purple thong. He kissed around her belly button and trailed kisses back to her mouth. She pulled his pants and boxers down using her legs then spread them wider inviting him to continue. He grabbed the straps of her thong and slowly slid them down her legs pulling it off of her legs. She wrapped her legs around his once more but this time higher so that she could spread her legs further. He started kissing her once more gently rubbing his dick along her thigh to tease her. She moaned loudly into his mouth and bucked her hips towards him. He moved his dick just in front of her entrance teasing her.

She arched her back at his touch as he gently pushed in a little bit. But he quickly pulled back out. Ino groaned in protest. He slammed into her and she screamed in pain, digging her nails into his back.

He hissed. "Y-you're a virgin?" he asked feeling her tightness wrap around him.

Ino nodded. "A-are you?" she barely managed to whisper.

He panted and kept thrusting in and out of her. "Uh…huh…"

"Ah! Ah!! Faster…" she told him matching his speed.

He grunted and sped up. "You like that Ino-chan?"

"Harder," she whispered.

"What was that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!!" she yelled arching her back.

He chuckled. "Yes ma'am!" he said before pounding into her increasing his speed quickly. Ino pulled his hips to hers using her legs to help him go harder and deeper into her. "S-shit Ino…I'm gonna…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Me…too…" she said as her heart rate accelerated to a level that she had previously thought impossible.

He grabbed her hips roughly and thrust into her one last time deeper than before and yelled her name as he came into her. At the same time her toes curled and she climaxed with him pumping a few last times causing her orgasm to ride out as long as possible.

He rolled them both so that she was laying ontop of him. She kissed him gently and they both fell asleep.


End file.
